Fucking My Mother in Law
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Piper left the house to get groceries while Jason and Aphrodite are home alone. What could happen? ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIOARDAN. I'm sorry for the long hiatus, I'm trying to get back into writing again.


"You always seem so nervous, Jason!"

Piper's mom was standing in his bedroom wrapped in a bath towel and looking into an open bedside drawer that had Piper's dildo just laying there.

"I was just wondering what you're doing in our bedroom, that's all."

Jason was trying to be polite but couldn't help seeing that his wife's mother had a nice body. He was sure she was doing this intentionally.

"I was just looking." She said curiously. "So how do you like married life? What's it been, three months now?"

Trying not to stare he said, "Yeah just about. I love it. I really love your daughter a lot."

"That's nice. You ever wonder what your wife is gonna look like in twenty years?" It was an odd question.

"I… uhh" But before he can say anything, Aphrodite drops the towel. She is completely naked now and grinning from ear to ear.

"So what do you think? Not bad?" Her breasts were bigger than her daughter's but also hung lower. They were sexy as hell. Jason got instant wood and they both looked down to see his cock press against his pants.

"I don't know if this is so appropriate…" he struggled to find any words that would make sense of this situation.

"Of course it isn't." She stepped closer, her breasts swaying hypnotically. "This will be our little secret."

"I think maybe…" he started but she interrupted him.

"How many men do you think get to fuck both the daughter and the mother?" She unzipped his pants while he tried to think of something to say.

"Wouldn't you like to know how we're similar and what's different?" She smiled knowing he wasn't going to stop her. "Like I am dying to know what you've been fucking my daughter with these last two years."

Reaching into his boxers Aphrodite felt his raging girth and stroked him gently. "That's nice, Jasonn. Good size. I'm going to enjoy this."

Dropping to her knees Aphrodite took him in her mouth and began a sensational blow job. The best that Jason had ever had actually and that included his wife! Piper was lazy when it came to oral and she put in a reluctant effort of what she thought was mandatory.

As if to underscore his thoughts, Aphrodite came up for air and said, "I love giving head."

Back to work, Aphrodite tried to get as much of him into her throat as she could enthusiastically. Spit drooled out of her mouth but she didn't seem to care. There was a plunging sucking sound as she polished his cock with her face expertly.

Not able to help it any longer, Jason moaned, "Oh god, that's so fucking good!"

Aphrodite knew how to control men in this way. She knew she had thirty more seconds before he lost control and then she stopped just before he came, squeezing the base of his cock, virtually pinching him off. It worked.

Falling back on the bed and opening her legs provocatively Aphrodite said, "Now fuck me hard."

Jason needed no further encouragement. He quickly stripped and climbed on top of her, aiming his weapon at her lightly tufted blonde pussy hair, neatly trimmed. Her pussy looked just like his wife's. He pushed into her and she clamped her legs around him.

He wondered how he could ever explain this if he got caught, but Piper was going to be gone for over an hour and he wanted to blow off some steam! He started fucking in and out of Aphrodite steadily. The older woman writhed under him. He decided to get a little more active and give her breasts a squeeze. Aphrodite pulled him onto her and accepted his cock fully. He was easily plunging his full length in and out of her and kissing her.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good!" Aphrodite didn't have her daughter's long legs but she had strong thighs and tight abs from constant swimming. She wasn't as pretty as Piper but Jason was enjoying his slutty mother in law all the same. He could only hope that Piper would develop into such a sexual animal as her mother had, but he had his doubts. Aphrodite had always been a slut even secretly but Piper never seemed as promiscuous. As he wrangled her mother's tongue in a sloppy open mouth kiss he decided that it was probably for the best that Piper were not this uninhibited after all. He didn't want her cheating on him.

He relished each thrust into her hot pussy trying to feel her every part as he forced himself in her over and over again.

He squeezed her breasts again. "You like my bigger tits?"

She pushed him back and climbed on top of him, handling his cock to fit him back into her now sloppy pussy. She pulled his face to her nipples and let him suck on them.

Aphrodite's thighs kept a steady pace as she rode his cock expertly. His hands found her big ass and he drove himself as deep as he could. She pinned his arms back down onto the mattress and her beautiful swingers let dangle in his face. She slowed her rhythm down to a full body grind but she kept moving up and down on his cock smoothly.

"Do I fuck you better than my daughter?" She was fucking him expertly.

"Y-yes." He wasn't sure what else he could say.

"Still nervous?" She said kindly.

"No." It was a half truth.

"Good. Now what have you always wanted to do to Piper but she wasn't interested?" He let her ride him and tried not to get too aroused thinking of what he should say.

"I think I know…" Getting off of him, Aphrodite got on her elbows and knees and smiled, "You know where you want to put that..."

Jason did. He wanted to fuck his mother in law in the ass. Piper never let him, she was too much of a princess, but her slut mother was giving it all away for free. It was too tempting. He got behind her and pressed the tip of his manhood to her backdoor and pushed his way in.

She groaned appreciatively. "That's good! That's it Jasonn, whatever you want."

He couldn't believe how randy this old woman was or how fit she stayed but he was going to press his advantage. Her ass was nice and tight and Jason started to throw his full length into her and she was taking it well." God yes! Ram me!"

"You are such a dirty slut, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!"

"You like cheating don't you?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" He slapped her ass cheek as he gripped her ass fat and pulled her onto him and slamming his hips forward, ramming her roughly.

"Piper told me that you cheated on your husband with all of his friends. That's really true, isn't it?"

"Yes! I did! They even fucked me in the ass some of them!" Jason spanked her again.

"You're such a whore!"

"I just like to get fucked! Like this! Like this! Like this!" Her ass smacked against him every time she said it.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back and pounded her rear. And that started her orgasm. One of her hands found her clit and rubbed herself furiously as she had her guts pounded by Jason's big cock and got her ass spanked repeatedly. She came and came on him as she exclaimed, "Yes! Make me a dirty girl! Punish me for being a slut!"

Jason couldn't hold on and and stammered, "I'm going to… I can't… stop…"

Aphrodite broke free of his grip and flipped around. She went straight to his dirty cock and began to clean it with her tongue, licking it and sucking it. His first cumshot flew up into her eye and slid down her cheek. Other shots landed in her hair and in her mouth…

Just then the garage door sounded, meaning Piper had come home early. Jason dressed quickly and Aphrodite wiped her face with her towel and wrapped it around herself just in time for Piper to come into the room.

"Hey what's everybody doing in here?" She was friendly. How could she think that her husband and mother would betray her after all?

Being the experienced cheater, the lies poured from Aphrodite's mouth with ease. "Jason caught me snooping! Aphrodite was smiling mischievously. But I told him what's yours is mine, right sweetie?"

"Of course it is, mom!" She was oblivious.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed. "He knows better now. Right Jason?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jason was still out of breath a little.

"How come you're sweating?" Piper asked innocently.

"Just got back from a run but your mom was in the shower." He lied.

Aphrodite changed the subject. "Show me what you got shopping!"

"It's in the car, I'll get the bags, throw on some clothes and I'll meet you in the living room." Piper turned on her heel and left the room without a second thought.

As they wandered out of the bedroom Aphrodite joked to Piper about Jason as if he wasn't even there. "Doesn't that boy seem nervous around me?"

Piper replied in kind, teasing, "He probably thinks you want to sleep with him dressed like that. Go put on clothes."

"Yes ma'am." Aphrodite said somewhat mocking of Jason's previous reply as Piper trotted off down the hall. She stood in the doorway staring at Jason until her daughter was far enough away to not hear her say, "I liked feeling your cock inside me, Jasonn. If you wake up in the middle of the night, slip into my room and start fucking me while I'm still asleep. In fact, I grant you free access to any hole you want while I'm staying at your house." Opening her towel she gave him a long look at her naked sexy milf body before throwing the towel at him and walking into her own room to change.

Jason hated himself immediately knowing that he would avail himself of Aphrodite's offer and was already thinking of reasons for his his wife to leave the house. He planned on wearing out that cougar.


End file.
